Not So Innocent
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Summary: Matsuda wants to find out what's going on between Light&L and decides to go on and ofcourse, eavesdrop on them. What happens though isn't what you would normally expect! Quick one-shot LightxL small M but not really a T anymore... EDIT: reuploadd


**_EDIT: When i tried finding my story on the site there ws an error so i had 2 reupload it :/ _**

**Hey! Just an quick idea that popped into my head at one point haha :D LightxL**

**Warning: Yaoi… duh…OOC also not beta-ed hehe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yada yada let's just get on with the story…**

***…*…***

While Matsuda was typing on the computer he kept on noticing how Ryuzaki was always glancing at Light more than usual, which now if he thought about it was a shitload of glances. And he didn't even spare Matsuda's curiosity by just staring at Light continuously and not moving after that like he normally did, instead he decided to fidget and glance at Light look at his screen for 10 seconds and then look back at Light for 10 minutes. While these actions were making Matsuda extremely curious it unfortunately made the short tempered Aizawa nearly explode out at his boss. The actions just made Soichiro and Mogi spare second glances.

Aizawa looked over at the chained pair and thanked the gods when he saw Ryuzaki finally roll his chair over to Light's and confront him about whatever the hell was bothering him now.

When Ryuzaki whispered something in his ear his slightly mischievous grin didn't go unnoticed by most of the investigators. What surprised them most though was when Light blushed before scowling at the raven-haired detective. Said detective then looked at Light with pleading eyes, which caused both him and Matsuda to internally shout 'Kawaii!'. Light then smiled at Ryuzaki, another new and disturbing event, and stood up.

"Ryuzaki and I are going to our room for 30 minu—"

"Two hours." L interjected before Light could finish his sentence. Light just gave him an incredulous look. Soichiro sweatdropped.

"Two hours? What the hell do you guys need two hours for?" A vein could be seen popping out of Aizawa's forehead. 'I thought Aizawa got that checked out…' thought Matsuda.

"Aizawa-san, we'll stop working for only two hours. The rest of you are free for the rest of the day."

"You serious? Thanks L- I mean Ryuzaki!" Matsuda jumped up and glomped L, nearly squeezing the life out of him. The nearly feral growl and death stare that Light sent towards the bubbly detective didn't go unnoticed by Mogi. He raised a questioning eyebrow at this and Light quickly put a face-splitting smile on his face before he started pulling L up the stairs to their room.

"Enjoy your break!" Was heard from him before the door slam shut.

"I wonder what's up with those two… It doesn't matter I guess, what matters though is that we get some rest. I'm going home now, you three should do the same."

"Yes Chief Yagami!" Before Aizawa and Mogi had a chance to escape though Matsuda held them both by their shirt collars right before they were able to sprint out of the room.

"What the hell Matsuda! Let go!" Aizawa screamed at the detective while Mogi was contemplating when and how the hell Matsuda got so strong.

"Since the Chief's gone, can you guys help me spy on Light and Ryuzaki? I really think something's going on between those two!"

"W-what! You're making us waste our valuable free time so you can spy on our boss and our chief's son?" Matsuda nodded vigorously.

"Fine. Just let me go."

"Ok!" As soon as Matsuda let go of them Aizawa started running for the door.

"B-but you said you would help… Mogi c-can you make Aizawa help us please?" Matsuda gave Mogi chibi eyes that would make a puppy go to shame.

"Ok I guess…Shuichi. Let's just help so we can go home sooner…" Aizawa turned towards Mogi and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "B-but—"

"Just come on the sooner we go with him the sooner we get to go home." Mogi gave a soft smile while Aizawa looked like the apocalypse was about to happen. Matsuda inwardly snickered at how easily the 'give puppy-dog eyes' trick worked and thought about how he should earn an Oscar for his acting talents.

*…*…*

"This is ridiculous!" shouted a very angry and pissed off Aizawa. The whole building was dark except for a small light coming out of L and Light's room. The three were currently crawling on the floor trying to avoid Watari's security cameras. God knows how embarrassing it will be if they have to explain to L's butler on why they were sneaking around L's room.

"Shh! They might hear you!" This statement caused Aizawa to smack Matsuda on the head.

"You idiot! Why couldn't we just watch their room from our security cameras?"

"Their room doesn't have a security camera."

"But then- wait you checked?" Matsuda froze and looked at the two ominous figures crawling behind him.

"Uhh… Maybe? Hehehehe…"

"Wait so you planned this?"

"Look I've been curious for a while now ok? Every time I get near Ryuzaki Light looks like he's about to bite me head off! So… I want to figure out what's going on between those two before I get killed…"

"Maybe Light's just overprotective of Ryuzaki, besides the fighting the two seem to be close friends and remember, Light's an older brother. He's probably used to protecting Sayu all the time so I guess since he hasn't seen her in a while his protective instincts are kicking in for Ryuzaki instead." Aizawa simply nodded at Mogi's statement.

"But it's more than that! They constantly look at each other, and they always 'accidentally' touch each other at least 34 times a day!" Aizawa mentally facepalmed while Mogi raised a questioning eyebrow "You keep track?"

"That's not the point. The point is that there is something going on between those two and we're all gonna listen in on them. Then you'll guys see I'm right!"

"But what if they're not talking or doing anythi—"

"Shh! Listen!" Aizawa fumed at how he's always being cut off mid-sentence before pressing his ear to the door. His eyes widened comically while Matsuda grinned.

_"Nehh… Light… it hurts…"_

"_Shh… don't worry, I'll be gentle…"_

"_Aaahh! Stop it hurts…"_

"_L…If I do it now it'll hurt less later…"_

"… _are you sure?…"_

"_Yes, I promise…now stay still…"_

There was some blood dripping out of Matsuda's nose. Aizawa looked at the sky again wondering if the apocalypse was coming yet.

"Uhh… told you guys…"

"Should we tell the chief his son is getting busy with our boss?…"

"You guys are ridiculous."

"Nani?" the two looked at Mogi as if he had just told him he was the fairy princess of ninja land.

"B-but your heard them!" Aizawa waved frantically at the door while jumping up and down ( a rather disturbing scene actually…). If Mogi didn't know any better he would have thought Aizawa was starting to get 'Matsuda syndrome', a disease that caused a person to act as impulsively as the youngest member of the taskforce. Hell, Ryuzaki almost caught it last week.

"So? Who knows they could be doing something else."

"But all the evidence points to the fact that they are fuc—"

"Look! They could be doing something completely innocent like, I don't know, taking out a splinter or something!" There was Aizawa's eye twitch again…

"A splinter? I doubt it, it's not like we have anything to lose—" Matsuda shrinked back and hid behind Aizawa. The aura around Mogi was almost as bad as Light's, and that was saying something!

"First of all, this is an invasion of privacy. Second if we barge in there like a bunch of lunatics and they're doing nothing, we'll look like dirty minded old perverts."

"But I'm not that old—" Matsuda hid behind Aizawa again.

"This type of thing happens in fanfictions all the time! Now let's go before we get caught." Mogi started walking and was soon followed by the other two.

'Mogi reads fanfiction?' thought Aizawa irritably, actually disappointed that he didn't get to see any action. 'Maybe I really am turning into an old pervert…'

"I guess you're right…" Matsuda thought about things over and realized maybe his old friend was right. After all this was Light Yagami and L: The world's greatest detective! They wouldn't be so unprofessional as to do such vulgar things to each other! Matsuda laughed lightly at his own silliness and ran up to catch up to Aizawa and Mogi. 'It's a good thing Mogi is so levelheaded or that could have ended embarrassingly!' thought Matsuda happily.

*…*…*

"AAAHHH! OH GOD!" L panted and screamed as he was rammed into the bed.

"Fuck… I'm so close…" Light reached around grabbed L's leaking cock before pumping it almost violently. Light started to thrust animalistically into L's tight body, abusing his prostate.

"Aaahh! Aaaahhh… nghh… LIGHT!" L screamed out before he came hard on the bed and Light hand. He buried his face into the pillow as Light thrusted a few more times before biting onto his shoulder, coming inside L. L whimpered as he felt some of Light's juices flowing down his thigh and collapsed on the now dirty mattress. Light sluggishly lifter himself and pulled out of L, causing said man in wince slightly. Light turned L's limp body around and wrapped his arms around him lovingly. L pulled the sheets over them before snuggling into his lover's chest.

"I love you L…" L blushed at the proclamation of love and buried his face more onto Light's tan chest.

"I-I love you too…" came out his mumbled reply. Light laughed before lifting L's face to his and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "More than Matsuda?" Light said this in as light as a tone as possible but a hint of bitterness was still visible.

"I told you, he's nothing more than an acquaintance. A very hyperactive acquaintance but that's just how he is. I think you're really starting to scare him…" L smiled at his boyfriend's possessiveness.

"Sorry… I just want to make sure he gets the picture; you're mine." Light hugged L closer to him to prove his point. "I think they'll all get the picture when they see me limping tomorrow…" mumbled L. Light laughed again.

"It's ok I guess… but Light, did you hear something while we were, well… you know…" L looked down blushing.

"All I could hear were your delicious moans love…" L gave a you're-not-getting-my-point look. "But no I don't remember hearing anything besides that." Replied Light after seeing the serious look on L's face. Last time he didn't take L seriously after a look like that L took away sex from him for a week! That week he actually stuck a fork in Matsuda's butt from his crabbiness.

L nodded and laid back down on the bed and shut his eyes. 'Maybe it was just my imagination. If I tell Light that I thought I heard _Matsuda_ outside of all people, he'll castrate the poor man…'

***…*…***

**^_^ thanks 4 reading! Hope you enjoyed lol sorry if it got 2 cheesy at the end I started feeling fluffy and felt like putting tht in XD I've read a lot of fanfics where the guys assume L and Light are doing the nasty while they're doing something completely innocent so I decided to switch it up a bit haha :D**

**Srry if it got OOC and cracky**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
